Book 3: Reunion
by Beccollie
Summary: Sequel to Book2: Torture and Escape. Takes place 2 years after Kisha and Danny were captured by the GIW. Nick Fury decides to recruit a few new members to Spider-man's team.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's me again. Anyways here's the sequel to Book2 Torture and Escape And the third book in my Crysta Heart series. Plz let me know what you guys think of this story through comments, reviews and PMs. plus this is going to crossover into the Marvel Universe so be prepared to read many different POVs.**

* * *

"What's the status on the girl?" Agent A demanded angrily. Ever since Agents O and K let Phantom and the other experiments escape 2 years ago I (Agent A), assigned them to do mundane jobs stripping them of their badges and letters. Now, they're referred to as the janitors. However, their failure led to one semi success the capture of Crysta Heart an accomplice of Phantom's. Even though we haven't been able to use her information against ghosts, we managed to discover that no ghost can overshadow her and she can't be controlled by anyone. Which isn't a victory.

"It seems that the injections we've performed on her has, in a way, mutated some aspects of her body," a nervous scientist reporting. Interesting.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked interested in the news. Seeing that the director wasn't yelling at him the scientist adjusted his glasses before answering less nervously.

"The injections weren't able to give her ghostly abilities as we had hopped for, however it did manage to unlock some of hidden powers that I doubt even she was aware of," the scientist explained looking at his director cautiously and she nodded slightly pleased with this news.

"What kid of hidden powers?" I asked intrigued.

"She grew enormous angelic wings," the scientist began only to stop when I snorted.

"Considering she's anything, but angelic and since she has the ability to fly without wings, they're pretty useless," I exclaimed in my black leather chair.

"Also, she has the ability to produce super sonic screams, adapt to any environment/circumstance and she can regenerate any part of her body," the scientist added and I smiled cruelly.

"Excellent. We'll have our ultimate weapon for Phantom's demise once and for all," I exclaimed cackling maniacally.

Kisha's P.O.V.

I smirked eavesdropping on the director's conversation with the scientist. Those powers that the scientist listed were only a handful of my newfound abilities. As you can probably guess, my enhanced senses have further been enhanced, but I'm a telepath and I can teleport. Why haven't I teleported out of here by now? Well, I'm just waiting for the right moment I guess you could say. Every day scientists continue to observe, experiment and test me trying to see what makes me so different. They try to turn me into a monster they can use to destroy Phantom and other ghosts, but I will never turn on my friends and family. That's a promise.

Director Fury's P.O.V.

I watched the conversation between Agent A and the undercover Agent Coulson from a hidden video camera that was installed by Agent Barton. Ever since the incident 2 years back, where I received a call from Charles Xavier reluctantly informed me about a group of paranormal investigators were experimenting on both humans and mutants had been going on. When I looked into it, I was anything, but surprised to discover Vlad Masters mayor of Amity Park and the world's 5th richest person in the world. His small business became world wide in practically only a few days making him a pretty suspicious person.

"Director Fury, is it really such a good idea to try and recruit this girl? She does have the potential to destroy the world so why not terminate her already?" Agent Barton asked confused. Most people wouldn't dare question my plans considering I'm one of the most intimidating authoritative people out here, but I think it has something to do with my black eyepatch.

"She could be a powerful asset to this organization," I answered him emotionlessly.

"That's not the only reason, is it Sir?" Barton pressed and I sighed.

"I'd prefer to have her on our side than against us because even with all of our best men going against her, none of them would be able to stand a chance against her," I answered gravely.

"I also know that she and her old partner both have the potential to become one of the greats if they were given a chance," I added looking at him with a knowing look. Barton nodded turning around and walking away from me after I dismissed him. Turning towards another screen it turned on to show a group of teens running a small restaurant engaged my attention. A boy with a familiar mess of black shaggy hair caught my attention making me smile sympathetically at his haunted and heartbroken expression.

* * *

**Here's a list of Kisha's powers:**

**Flying with/without wings**

**Super Speed/**** Strength/endurance/agility**

**Shooting blue beams**

**Super sonic screams**

**Telepathy**

**Telekinesis**

**Can control fire, earth, water, wind**

**Super Healing**

**Weather Manipulation**

**Teleportation**

**Regeneration**

**Adapting to the environment**

**Manipulation of Matter**

**Can grow feline claws, tail, fur and ears.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Danny's P.O.V.**

It has been 2 years since the GIW captured me and Kisha. Two years since my friends broke me and a group of mutants out of that pit. Two years since the GIW recaptured Kisha. Since then, we've all changed over these two years, mostly me and Jamie. My black hair is still messy has grown until it reaches a little below my neck in the back, and it now partially covers my right ice blue eye. I've also grown a lot taller about my dad's height and I've developed a muscular build, too. Also, my outfit has changed to a more darker color scheme much to Sam's delight. Now, I wear a dark gray t-shirt under a black leather jacket, dark navy blue jeans, black combat boots and I wear a dark gray beanie. Around my neck, I wear 3 necklaces; one is a silver chain with my silver flaming DP symbol as the pendant and silver wiring with a black and green scythe that transforms into a real ghostly scythe that can send ghosts back to the Ghost Zone (a gift from Clockwork). The last necklace is one that I hide underneath my shirt, it's the necklace Kisha gave me before we were captured. A golden wire with a glowing cyan blue crystal pendant and I never take it off or go anywhere without it.

"Hey, Danny! How was school?" Jazz asked cheerfully, but I could detect the underlining worry underneath the question.

"Besides having Flash Thompson trying to shove me in another locker today, it was fine," I replied tossing my black backpack under the counter of our bookstore/cafe. Ever since I was captured, I guess you can say I've become pretty antisocial, except for with my close friends who I consider family and me, Jazz, Rose and Jamie moved to New York. My parents took my depression and antisocial status as a hint that I needed a change of scenery, so they decided that I should go live with Jazz in New York since she had gotten a scholarship to go there and I wasn't complaining about leaving Amity Park. Besides being tormented by Flash Thompson, life in New York wasn't all bad and the Midtown High School is a lot nicer than Casper High. Since Jazz is now 20 years old, she has full guardianship over Jamie while me and Rose are both 18 years old nearing the end of our senior year of high school we're practically adults.

"Some things just never change," Jazz remarked and I snorted. Yeah, I'm still the number one punching bag no matter where I go.

"Yeah, guess not," I grumbled taking Jazz's place at the cash register. Our parents managed to give us money to find a place to live in, and Jazz came up with the brilliant idea to live above our bookstore/cafe to make our own living.

"Hey, Danny," a familiar obnoxious voice greeted me and I held in a groan. Reluctantly, I looked up to be greeted by the sight of five familiar teens from my school waving at me cheerfully. Jazz elbowed me in the ribs and I let out a hiss of pain as she gave me a stern look with her turquoise blue eyes that clearly said 'be nice'. Over the past two years, Jazz has grown her orange hair out until it reached chest a little passed her lower back, but she still wears the same black long sleeved shirt, light blue jeans, black ballet flats and her signature turquoise head band.

"Hey," I mumbled not wanting to really talk to the suspicious looking teens. Sometimes, I see one or two of them run into Principal Coulson's office and not come back for long periods of times more than once. One was a tall, pale skinned, blue eyed, short brown haired boy wearing a white shirt underneath a pale blue opened button up shirt, white sneakers and khaki pants; his name's Peter Parker. Another boy who was a head taller than Parker had black skin, dark brown eyes, short black hair, wearing a black muscle t-shirt, a beige sweatshirt, washed out blue jeans and blue sneakers; Luke Cage. The one to the left of Cage is a Latino boy with tanned skin, hazel eyes, black slicked back spiky hair, wearing a white long sleeved shirt, a blue with green collaring t-shirt over it, gray jeans with a black belt and black sneakers; meet Sam Alexander. Next to him was a pale skinned, long blonde haired, green eyed, wearing a teal muscle t-shirt, army green jeans with a brown sweater tied around his waist, along with a yin yang necklace tied around his neck; his name is Daniel or Danny Rand-K'ai. Lastly, a brown skinned girl with long flowing mahogany brown hair, brown eyes wearing a green dress with a brown belt wrapped around her waist, a long beige long-sleeved shirt underneath the dress with brown shoes stood; she's Ava Ayala.

"Do you work here?" Peter asked curiously and I rolled my ice blue eyes in annoyance.

"Yes, I do which is kinda the reason why I'm standing behind the counter and the cash register," I snapped fixing a glare on them and he raised his hands up in surrender backing away from me.

"Sorry for asking, then," Peter said nervously and I sighed heavily.

"Look I'm kind of busy at the moment," I said less harshly turning away from them to look at Jamie's emotionless face entering the store. Jamie has grown to be about my height when I was a freshman with his messy hair a nice shade of mahogany brown, wearing a navy blue t-shirt, a black hoodie sweater, black jeans, white tennis sneakers and angrily piercing cyan blue eyes. He's more distant and not as friendly as he used to be, and his eyes have dark bags underneath them from trying to locate The GIW's whereabouts in hopes of finding his sister. I can't blame him since I'd do the same for Jazz if she was in Kisha's place. I even offered to help him, but he just growled menacingly at me like a wild animal so I left him alone after that. The only person he'll actually let come near him is Danielle and she rarely visits.

"Hey Jamie," Jazz greeted appearing in front of him, and I winced as he gave her a glare before walking around her towards our apartment.

"What's his problem?" Luke asked confused and Jamie spun around glaring furiously at him. Oh snap. Quickly, Jamie stealthily stalked over to Luke, but before he got far I held him back with Rose and Jazz's help as he snarled at Luke in rage.

"What's my problem? What's problem?! Everything! My big sister was taken away from me because an organization of morons thought she was an accomplice of some supposed 'villain'! How would you feel if your one family was ripped away from you being helpless to stop it? How would you cope?!" Jamie yelled enraged trying to push us away, but we managed to just barely hold him back.

"Chill man, I didn't know," Luke said gently and Jamie tried to lunge at Luke again, but we kept him back.

"Then don't assume you have the right to judge everyone," Jamie spat and he stomped away downstairs to his room.

"Hey, what are your problems? We didn't do anything to deserve this kind of treatment," Sam exclaimed angrily and Jazz sighed.

"Did all those things that the kid say really happen to you guys?" Ava asked gently and I turned away to attend to a gaping customer.

"Listen, we're all going through some tough times at the moment and some of us are really sensitive about what happened, some more so than others," Jazz explained sadly a pang of guilt and sadness hit my core. I know that things haven't been the same since Kisha was captured by the GIW while saving the others from their clutches, especially Jamie.

"Especially Jamie so please just don't talk to him," Rose warned them before turning to a few customers who asked for help in finding a book.

"What was her name?" Daniel asked.

"We can't tell you," Jazz stated with a cold look.

"Maybe we can help-"

"We appreciate your concern, but we don't need you to try something we've already tried and failed to accomplish," I retorted coldly giving them such a cold look that I'd make Sam proud. They backed away nervously and nodded their heads in defeat.

"Okay, we didn't mean to pry," Peter tried to amend, but the damage was done. They all messed with wounds that were still festering. They did more harm than good.

**Peter Parker's P.O.V.**

After our encounter with the new kid and his friends, me and the others raced to the Tricarrier to report backtrack o Director Fury. Ever since the new kid and his friends came to town, Fury has been having us spy and try to befriend these guys for some information he needs.

"Spider-Man, what's the status report on those kids I told you to spy on?" Fury demanded.

"Same as usual only this time we managed to get a little more info from a kid who happened to be at the store, Sir," White Tiger (Ava) reported.

"How?"

"Power Man kind of pissed him off and got him to spill some of the beans," I explained to him what was exchanged in the argument. Fury nodded with a thoughtful look before it was hidden behind a blank look.

"Good work team, Agent Coulson's almost done with the recon mission and then we'll talk. I suggest you give them some space before trying to speak with them again," Fury ordered.

"What's this mission even about, Director Fury?" Nova asked confused. For once I'm just as confused as Nova.

"When Coulson returns, I'll debrief you guys further on what's going on, but for now keep an eye out for that picture of a meta human I showed you a few days ago," Fury ordered with a tone of finality.

"Oh come on, Fury," I groaned.

"Listen Parker, I'm in the middle of trying to get a handful of meta humans back in the heroine business, but there are some obstacles in the way and the moment," Fury explained vaguely.

"What kind of obstacles?" I questioned curiously and Fury sighed.

"Both were captured by an organization founded by the government, but one of them managed to escape while the other one managed to help free a group of mutant children out of there at the cost of them being recaptured," Fury elaborated and I gapped at him in disbelief.

"So...is the one who escaped...you know...not a hero anymore or what?" I asked cautiously not knowing if I wanted to know the answer.

"At the moment, he isn't helping others or stopping others," Fury answered emotionlessly.

"So what are we supposed to do?"

"I need you and your team to try to convince him to get back into the hero business. He could be a real asset to your team,"

"Wait a minute, he's joining our team?"

"Yes, he's extremely powerful and has the potential to be one of the greats like you."


End file.
